Gem Princess
by BlackSakura-chi
Summary: Mysterious and Powerful gems roamed around. They are called the Sacred Gems. The only person that can control it is called the Gem Princess. Due to that power, the Black Daemon targeted her. It is up to the Guardians to protect the Gem Princess. But some guardians doesn't only protect her because of duty, would they be able to store their growing feelings?


**Hello! This story is based off the story that I'm currently writing but different characters. Just to warn you guys, the characters are probably very OC because I just changed the names of the people so thing might be hard to understand.**

**I wrote the original story a few years ago so my English is pretty bad. Please bear with me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A cellphone's alarm clock rang. A hand reached out to grab the cell phone and turned it off. Then a head popped out of the blanket and looked at the time. It was a girl about 16 years old. She looked at the time and her expression changed from drowsy to surprise, "Eeekkk! It's already this late?" she cried.

She jumped out of the bed and changed to a casual outfit: a plain white t-shirt with thigh-high white socks and light blue pleated skirt. She had a long black leather boots with a buckle on the side. She also wore a jacket that has pockets at the front. She combed her shoulder-length, blonde hair and left the room and behind her came a bright light.

She went to the kitchen and had bread and a glass of milk for her breakfast. She ate so fast that she nearly choked herself, so she quickly gulped down some milk and sighed with relief. She looked at the time at her cell phone and cried, "Oh no! Now I'm really late!"

Lucy, the girl, dashed out of her house and went straight to the park. The park was a 20 minutes walk away so she ran as fast as she could. She managed to get to the park in time. There were only a few people at the park. She looked around the park as if she was looking for something or someone more. She started by looking behind the benches, trees and even a bin. Then a question came to her and she murmured, "What was I looking for again?"

"Hey, you're late Sawako!" a feminine voice called out from behind her. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt and navy jeans. She had long, wavy brown hair. She was about the same age as Sawako.

There was a pause between them.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Sawako.

The person walked up to Sawako happily and hit her head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?" Sawako whined angrily while rubbing? her head.

"One: You're late. And two: YOU DARE TO FORGET ABOUT ME!" the person screamed.

"Oh! Now I remember. You're Cana, my best friend." Lucy said as if she had just ate the most delicious cake? in the whole entire world.

"You're so helpless; and besides, who would forget their best friend's name and face?" Cana asked as she pat her best friend's shoulder. She looked over to Cana.

"Ah." Lucy exclaimed and pointed at herself.

"Never mind."

"Why?"

"I said never mind."

"WHY?"

"I just said NEVER MIND."

"Wh-"

"Look there's a cake shop over there! Let's go!" Cana interrupted.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Cana turned her back at Lucy,

"Oh well, I guess you won't be able to eat your FAVOURITE cake then." Cana turned around to face Lucy but she was gone. She looked to where the cake shop was and she saw Lucy getting ready to enter. She sighed.

"YUMMY!" Lucy squealed after eating the last piece of the cake, "I want another one! Why don't you eat some, Cana?"

"Geez. You already ate twenty pieces of cakes and you just ate breakfast.I'm not that also into sweets." Cana sighed again.

"It's fine! Have lots of stomach!"

"Oh yeah, and how many stomachs do you have?"

Lucy began to count her fingers, like a child.

"Let me see… I have five stomachs!" Lucy said happily and showing her palm to Cana.

"F-five?!" Cana nearly fell off her chair.

"Wait, no, I don't have five stomachs."

"Phew. She doesn't have five stomachs." Cana said as she wiped the invisible sweat from her forehead.

"I have eight stomachs!" Lucy said happily again.

This time, Cana did fall off her chair and Sawako was still counting how many stomachs she had.

After they ate, Lucy bought her favourite cake. The icing was pure white and had cherries on top. It was wrapped in a plain white box and Lucy held it. Lucy left of the shop happily while Cana seemed so tired. They were supposed to go to Cana's and her house was close by. They stopped on a traffic light. They were talking about what they should eat for lunch. Suddenly, a blur went past Lucy. It was a child chasing a ball. By the time the child got the ball, a car was about to hit the child.

"LOOK OUT!" Lucy shouted and lunged forward to the child. The child got out in time but Lucy wasn't fast enough so she got hit by the car.

"LUCY!" Cana shouted. She went to where Lucy was and quickly called the ambulance as if her life depended on it.

They got to the hospital just in time. Lucy was still sleeping in her room. Cana went out of the hospital, depressed. She thought that it was her fault for not saving Lucy earlier. She came across a trash bin and saw a mysterious person threw jewellery. After the mysterious person left, she looks inside the bin. It didn't really stink her that much because the bin was brand new and there hasn't been anything in it. Cana picked up the jewellery and observed it. The jewellery was a silver locket. Outside there was a red rose shimmering, it had crystal outline. Cana opened the locket. Inside there was a round ruby gem locked in a silver frame. It had a carving of the word: MEMORY

_'Maybe I should visit Lucy again_.' Cana thought. Cana turned around and went to the hospital where Lucy was. When she go to the hospital, she went straight to Lucy's room. In it, laid Lucy. Cana slowly walked to Lucy and sat on the chair next to Lucy's bed. When she got there Lucy started to wake up.

"Lucy!" Cana shouted. Lucy observed around her.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked slowly.

"You're in the hospital." replied Cana.

"I'm sorry but" Lucy looked at Cana and Cana gave a questioned look, "who are you?

Cana was shocked of her words and clutched the jewellery that was on her hands. "You can't remember me?" asked Cana. Lucy shook her head. "Oh, I see..." Cana was depressed, "Well, for starters, your name is Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia. You're 16 years-old. My name is Cana, Cana Alberona. I'm your... friend."

"Friend? Cana?" Lucy asked really slowly.

"We were friends since Grade 3." said Cana.

Cana suddenly remembered about the jewellery on her hands.

"Look," she showed Lucy the locket, "I found this earlier. Isn't it pretty?"

Lucy stared at it and took it. Before she opened the locket, Cana wished Lucy's memories would return. "MEMORY" a voice was heard from the locket. Cana was wondering where she heard the voice. Lucy didn't seem hear the voice since she wasn't startled or anything. Lucy opened the locket and touched the gem. Suddenly, a light shone brightly from the gem, it shone really bright that the whole room was filled with light. After few seconds, the light disappeared. Cana wondered what the light was about. She went to the door to see if anyone was there thinking it could be a prank. _'Probably not._' Cana thought.

"Cana!"

Cana turned around and saw Lucy smiling. "Cana, where's my cake?" Lucy asked, happily.

Tears were springing down from Cana's eyes. Cana ran over to Sawako. "Lucy!" Cana shouted, "I'm so glad that you remember!"

"C'mon Lucy, don't cry."

Cana looked at Lucy's hand, the locket was open but the strange thing is that the gem wasn't there.

"Hey, Lucy do you know what happened to the gem inside the locket?" asked Cana.

"Gem? What gem?" Lucy asked curiously, "When I had amnesia, you only gave me this locket but there wasn't really anything in it. For example like the gem that you're talking about."

_'That's strange_' Cana thought, _'Oh well. There's no point on worrying about that now. I'm just happy that Lucy returned to herself. It might just show to us itself what the gem really is.'_

The girls were chatting and giggling, not noticing the shadow outside the window. The mysterious person whispered on its cell phone,

"Target: Memory Ruby, Found."


End file.
